Death's Reincarnation
by kuroXIII
Summary: A boy arrives in Konoha in strange cirumstances and Naruto is involed. What is the mystery surrounding this boy and his past. Was Naruto wearing a mask this whole time? OC character
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is very noticeable that I don't own anything so goes for the rest of this fic if I forget to put it in the other chapters.

WARNING THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO DON'T MIND IT TOO MUCH IF IT SUCKS .

AN- I put this up before so I'm putting this up again. If I accidently took an idea or of that sort, you can tell me and I'll try to fix it if I can. I'm mainly doing this for fun so I don't care too much about reviews unless I had a bad day and need to be cheered up. WARNING: There is an OC character in this fic, the profile will be put up later.

**Prolong**

_**Death's Reincarnation**_

**Lab/ time: unknown**

Clicking and tapping noises were heard as the person in the white lab coat typed on the keyboard and constantly typing in new information. The room was white and all, but the most unusally things is the person in the white coat, a boy, barely of 3 years was laying unconscious on the white table, and most of all is the blood splattered floor, table, knives, it was practically everywhere. Another person soon entered into the room, as he took a look around he said,

"Dr. Warui, i take it that you are sucessful in the experimentation?"

Dr. Warui stopped typing for a moment to face him.

"I am just adding the finishing touches to this part of the experiment, but it is sucessful. you're already finish disposing of the other ones that didn't work, Denki?"

"It's simple to dispose of the bodies when you know what you are doing, how long is that one suppose to take?"

"Well, i can't do too much until it's more grown so the body could handle a bit more so we'll have to wait. Did you get the cargos ready? We're going to start moving into a different area, we could start going now."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I could just send it to my apprentice until it gets a bit older. lets go."

The two men walked out of the room leaving only the darkness and the boy in the blood stained room.

_**End Prolong.**_

**Warnings about pairings.**

**AN: I'm not sure, but I think a lot of people can guess who that is and it's not Naruto, he will come later in the chapters. I just want to ask if anyone reviews at all, that if they want any pairings so and so. This isn't really a pairing fic except for just liking as friends or if someone just has a crush. It could be yaoi or straight, i don't really care, even if you don't like yaoi or whatever pairing, you don't need to worry much. If it has anything indicating that someone likes someone, it might be because of looks or personality.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me no own ANYTHING. Otherwise i would change some of the events that happened.**

**AN: I'll post this right after the prolong because it's short and give you something to think about the character Kuro and how his life used to be. I'll put some parts of Kuro's personality on the bottom AN if you want to know. I'll probably put a bunch of chapters at once since I did type it out, but this posting thing still confuses me.**

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**The problem with people these days is that they don't trust anyone anymore."**_

**11 years later...**

**"YOU'RE FIRED! GET OUT OF THIS STORE, GET YOUR THINGS AND GET OUT!"**

There was a beaten, bloodied man that was yelling at a male teenager to get out. This caused people to stare at the people in the shop until the teenager came out and glared at them. They quickly looked away.

"Stupid pervert..." mumbled the teen that came out of the store. '_I lost another job again. Why, kami, why? Why did i get fired for that_?' he thought as he stared at the sky while walking back to his apartment. He got no answer, but he swore he saw a cloud that looked like it was smiling. He would've probably tried to throw a rock into the air as he was twitching, but he heard an interesting piece of news.

"Hey, did you heard about the ad in the main part of town?"

"Yeah, it's the one that announces that the elemental countries ferries are open up to travel . It's pretty damn cheap since not a lot of people know about that place, but some people go there for jobs."

After that, the teen heard nothing, but

**elemental countries**

**needs job**

**him with a job.**

Okay, the equation sucks, but he's working on it.

He hurried to his place and packed everything that he needed in record time and sold the things that he didn't need. After that, he decided to buy some things since he doesn't know what's in the elemental country.

He bought some food rations, water, first aid kit, camping equipment, and some more durable clothes from different stores as well as the tickets he needed, but when he saw some kids on the streets.

Something came over him and when he left, the children still had wide eyes that there was someone who actually cared about them so they took the money and the small amount of food and rushed off to use it so they could still survive. Meanwhile, was still thinking deeply when the someone came up to him and asked him something since he's like the only teen here.

------------------------------------

"What's your name?"

The teen looked at the man that asked him the question while still thinking about the kids.

"My name?"

As he thought about the kids, he smiled though it was sad.

"**It's Kuro**."

_to be continued..._

_**Kuro Shi**_

-if you didn't already know, he HATES perverts because of his body structures.

-you'll see that he is lazy, but still works hard.

-likes kids because they're not as evil as adults and those kids reminded him of when he was little.

-when he gets PISSED, he gets PISSED.

-he doesn't really remember things very well, but his past is actually a mystery to him well at least when he was just born to around 6yrs old. the only reason why he could remember some things are some things that trigger the reactions and most of his memories that he can barely remember is blurred together.

AN: That's some of his traits, I don't know if you think he's a mary stu/ gary stu, but I do need a character to help Naruto out especially when he's part of something really important that crosses with Naruto's life... did I just write that spoiler? Oh well, something to look forward to.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

He watched as the ship moved up and down, up and down, up and... he should probably stop now, he kinda feeling sick and wondering not for the first time if this ship is safe. Insead, he focused on his music and the pocky stick that was hanging from his mouth. It was actually considered one of the wonders in the world because he's was almost never seen without the pocky stick while he was awake except when eating, bathing, ect. Which means the only time he's never seen without his pocky so far is those thing and when he's finish eating one.

He signed slightly, his eyes half-lidded in the light. He barely moved unless it was to the bathroom or if something bad was going to happen like if someone's going to throw up, ect. He did this to save energy so he doesn't have to use his suppiles much, but mostly it's because... he's lazy and doesn't want to throw up. So 2 days have passed, his suppiles were barely touched and it seemed to be a good day he thought. He secured his belongings in his bag as layed down against the wall with his bag on his back to get a good few minutes of sleep he thought as he closed his eyes... only to wake up 2 minutes later by the the sound of people screaming,

**" The ship is going to sink!"**

'_Crap_' was pretty much his his only thought at the time when he decided to try to move to get out, but the ship was rocking back and forth while people were pushing and he just made to the edge when he was accidently pushed off the ship. When he hit the freezing cold waters, he only had one thought as he tried to swim to a nearby land or something.

'_Frick_'

Then, when he calmed himself down, he said, "_This can't get any worse can't it_?"

At that moment, he was overpowered by the waves and as the water was filling up in his lungs, his last thought,

'_I hate you kami and if i somehow go to heaven, i'm going to kill you_.'

then, he blacked out.

----------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere out there, a certain entity sneezed and wondered how that happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere in the land of the waves, on a shore**

11yr old Inari was fishing on the docks near the ocean side, but he didn't caught anything.

'_Damn_'

he thought. Lately, he was extremly worried for his friend Naruto because of the war between Leaf, Sand, Sound, and Rock. Naruto and some of his friends had visited them a couple of days ago because they had to restock on suppiles, but they left yesterday to do their mission. Inari and his family as well as everyone else on wave wasn't poor and in bad condition anymore because of Naruto so it was the least they could do to repay him by helping him.

As he was thinking, he noticed something float to shore. He approach it cautiously, wondering who it was until he saw a teenager that was very pale and seemed to be struggling to breathe. He quickly rushed over to the person and put both his hands together on the teen's chest and the teen coughed out the water and what's left of it.

"Stay here, i'll get some help", he said to the older teen as he rushed to get some help. He noticed that the teen was male and he looked like he was tortured because the blood was practically everywhere, but shoved it to the back of his mind as he went faster to his home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Ah damn it, I feel like crap. I thought that when you died, you don't feel pain anymore_.' he moved his fingers and toes slightly, '_I think I'm still in one piece. Wonder if this is heaven, I still need to kick Kami's ass. If this isn't heaven and is hell, I'm going to torture Satan until he tells me how to get to Heaven_.'

He opened his eyes slightly before being nearly blinded by the light as he tried to lift himself up, but then he heard a voice of a little kid calling for someone.

"Mom! He woke up, come quick!"

When he opened his eyes completely, he saw a little boy that was about 11 years old, a woman that was probably his mom and she was in her mid twenities, and an old man that was probably the grampa, was drinking sake. He sat up from his bed and rubbed his eyes till he could see clearly.

"How are you feeling?" said the mom as I sat up.

I decided to be honest so I told told her I feel as if some gang members managed to beat me to a bloody pulp with a straight face, I don't think they believed me so I asked them a couple of questions.

"Were you the ones who saved me?"

"Yes" answered the boy.

"Is this hell?"

"No"

Now they looked at me as if i was crazy, I felt slightly insulted, but I started to climb over the bed.

"I guess I'll go with option #1 then." I sighed.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I'm going go beat kami to death for making me die like this and for all that what happened."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Again, somewhere above, two powerful forms of life sneezed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"What! You're not dead!" the boy cried out loud.

"I'm not?" I blinked.

They all shooked their heads no. I sighed, tired, but then something happened that caught everyone off guard. I couldn't do anything when the boy's mom held me in a tight **HUG**.

**A HUG**.

"**Kawaii**!" she sqealed before relizing what she was doing and moved back, embaressed. While they were staring, I was horrified that she did that **AND** said that I was **CUTE** so I huddled into a corner with gloom hanging around with the word cute repeating in my mind. I forgot that when I go to sleep and wake up, my hair tended to fluff up and this... happens.

Everyone stared at each other as we all tried to mentally tried to erase the moment from their minds as the questions started up once again.

_to be continued..._

AN: I'm sorry for taking so long in loading these chapters, but using the fanfiction to upload this fic is very crappy and hard. Also, I just got into highschool so it's going to take me a long time since the teachers and the school is loading me up with work. That, and I'm getting tests almost every two to three days and I'm barely passing, but don't worry, I'm gonna try to type this at school or at home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. YOU HEAR ME LAWERS! I know you're out there waiting for me! (Damn! She heard us!) V,V I GOT THEIR LOCATION! grabs gun (Crap! She found us! Run for it!) MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

_**Chapter 3**_

A week has past since i woke up and i now know what their names are. The boy is Inari, the mom is Tsunami, and the grampa is Tazuna. I told them my name was Kuro Shi and that I was traveling around to try to find a job and they told me what has happened recently. I was a bit disappointed at the fact that there is a war going on, but was still thinking of what Inari told me. He told me about his life before his friend Naruto came and what happened after it.

I had to admit, I was impressed by this Naruto character, but I'll judge him when if I ever meet him I thought as I tilted my glasses and continued to cook the dishes that were meant to be lunch. Despite the fact that I normally work if I'll get paid or if someone was going to kick my ass, but since they helped me and they were all very busy, I'll help out. I was wearing some baggy white clothes and socks, with my hair still tied in a short, low ponytail, with my glasses on my face. My stuff was dryed out by now and I was very lucky that none of my stuff were too damaged and is still usable except for my gray sweater. The only thing that was different about me was when I found out about my eyes 2 nights ago when I was going to the bathroom.

----2 nights ago----

'_Crap. i need to go to the bathroom_.' Kuro thought as he got up from the nice bed he was originally sleeping in to go to the bathroom. He yawned slightly as he rubbed his eyes and walked down the hallway. He decided to leave his glasses behind since it was night after all. When Kuro was done with his business, he saw Inari walking down the hallway facing the other direction so he called out to the younger child. Kuro didn't see him and everyone else all day because they were in a meeting and helping out. When he turned to face me, he screamed for a second.

"**Wahh**! What the?"

"Huh? What's wrong Inari?" I was confused, he seemed scared for a moment before relizing it was me.

"Kuro... your eyes..."

"What about my eyes?" I said as I walked to the bathroom mirror which I ignored before, but when I went to look at my reflection, it has my full attention, especially now because of my eyes.

"**What the hell**?!"

Well, the main rule back at where I used to live was to try not to attract attention, I failed at that back home and I guess I'm srewed here as well because I think that

_**Slit Pupils**_

along with

_**Yellow Irises**_

that make me resemble a _**CAT**_

is

not

**NORMAL**.

...I'm pretty sure that I didn't have them back where I used to live and they are **SO NOT NORMAL **here either... I wonder why no one noticed it till now.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Well, we found out that my eyes turn like that when it gets too dark so it adapts to see better. So I found out that i can freak people out by looking at them in the night and they might shoot/kill me.

_**Perfect**_.

Did I ever told you about the wonders of sarcasm? I think this is the time to tell you that. ... I think I'm cursing Kami out a lot these days. When I told Inari, he told me I have a pretty good reason to.

Damn straight I do.

So now I have to wear my glasses almost all the time when i'm awake. anyways, I'm still thinking about when i should leave. I've been here a bit too long and I would like to travel around so I think I should leave tomorrow, I was going to leave today, but Inari managed to convince me stay for one more day and I accidently made the move of looking into his eyes. They were so big and sparkling that something inside me made me stay, I sulked for the whole morning after that incident.

After I finished making something called rices cakes (I heard them said that they wanted to try it once so I when to look for a book of how to make some) and some fried noodles, Inari pulled me out of the house and showed me around. He showed me the houses, people, the shops, the great Naruto Bridge of where Gato died, and where he nearly drowned which I face-faulted.

When we were walking back to his house, Kuro noticed that there was a merchant that was selling weapons and the sort, particularly two medium sizes blades. One had a black blade that shadows seem to wrap itself around the blade when out of it's sheathe and it had the number XIII on it's hilt while the other has a golden glow to it while the blade is silver and the number XIV on it's hilt as well. Something seemed to draw him to them, but he couldn't figure out why, and there was something familar about them. When Kuro picked them up, they were kind of heavy, but if he thought that if he trained a bit on weights, he could hold it better, and he felt some sort of a connection as if he saw them somewhere else before. He thought of asking to buy the swords, but there was something else that caught his eye as well.

Unknown to Kuro and everybody else, the merchant that was selling things noticed what's going on and smirked. He already predicted that Kuro would take the swords since they do belong to him once before so it was a wise choice in pretending to be a merchant when he heard something that made him face-fault.

"**Inari look**! This rice is on discount! May I buy this?!" Kuro seemed very proud of himself.

The merchant seemed to struggle to regain his composure for minute before clearing his thoat and tried to think of another way to get Kuro to get the blade.

"Sir, would you like to keep these swords as well? I tried to sell these swords for a long time, but no one wanted to buy it so would you like it along with the rice?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kuro seemed to be in a very happy mood that part of the day as well as in deep thought. He didn't know why, but the swords seem so right in his arms. He practiced swinging them for a couple of hours so he could get a good idea on how should he swing it. Even though it was kind of heavy, he didn't even get winded(tired). He decided to put both on his belt, one on the left and the other on the right. He named the blade with the number **XIII Kage** since it was very dark and the other one with **XIV** **Karui**(light).

When he finished preparing for when he should leave, he put on his backpack and went to say his good byes to Inari and the others. When he told them he was going to leave, Tsunami and Tazuna told him to try to come back one day and gave a thick(2cm) jacket that reached a little bit lower than his knees, it was black though. he gave a mock glare and said

"Guys, just because my name means black does not mean that i have to be black." Tsunami and Tazuna snickered and Kuro pouted.

"Sorry, it just seems to fit you." said Tsunami. "Oh, Inari wanted me to tell you to go to his room to get something."

--------------------------------

When Kuro got to Inari's room, Inari thrusted an scroll into his hands and said

"Um, can you please give this to Naruto Uzumaki if you ever see him." he seemed kind of embaressed when he said that.

"Uh, sure. What does he look like?" i asked.

"Well, he has yellow spiky hair, blue eyes, **loves **ramen way too much for the average human, and the color orange enough to **gourge **someone's eyes out."

...This is the first time I heard about his description, but he seems a little weird.

"Uh, o.k... this isn't something I'll regret, right?"

"No, it least I hope so..." I stare at him for a few seconds before he coughed and said, "Oh yeah, he's also 13 years old as well."

After that, we both said our goodbyes to each other and I walked off as dawn began to rise.

_to be continued..._

AN: Okay, in this fic, I'm gonna make Naruto 13 instead of 15(i think) when he came back from his training with Jiraiya so he was around 11 maybe when Sasuke betrayed them? Oh well, this is a fanfic so it doesn't have to make complete sense so don't worry about it. By the end of this fic, their birthdays might come up at that point or before. Also, Naruto is stronger than he is in the manga/ anime. n.n


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm going to try to put this right after the third chapter to make up for taking so long. I really need some sleep so it's hard to load, but I'll still try. Also, if I can, even though I put this story for fun, I was depressed one day and when I saw the reviews, I was VERRY HAPPY (: THANKS! I'll try to put down the names of the people who reviewed.

Disclaimer: After I lost my gun, I tried to chase one down with a chainsaw, but they got away in time, but they can't sue me because I was wearing a mask so too bad : I am dangerous. Just in case, I don't own anything, but I am trying to make something to prevent lawers. I charm maybe... (grumbles and directs camera to fic)

_**chapter 4**_

**2 days later...**

**"Where in the seven hells am I?"**

I said out loud to myself. This only reminded me of the fact that I was alone in a forest during the night and completly lost. When I left 2 days ago, Inari told me the directions to the other villages, but after a few hours of back tracking and turning around again, Kuro had no idea of where he was so he decided to walk in a random direction and hope it was to somewhere safe.

He sighed and started to walk randomly to whatever direction until he heard a sound of metal clashing. He wanted to ask people who might know where he is besides, he might die out here anyway. When he got closer to the sound, he saw people fighting against each other. He considered stepping out in case this is a personal fight, but he noticed that it was 9 adults with banages aganist 2 adults with 5 teens. Also with** SHARP **and **POINTY** weapons and- hold it, was one of the kids spitting out fire! He nearly dropped his pocky, but he noticed that one of the the teens was going to be attacked from the back so he damned his hate of backstabbing people (_literally and figuratively mind you_) and rushed towards the clueless teen.

-----------------Naruto's POV------------------

'_Ah crap. Damn it, we just almost back to Konoha, but these idiots had to come and ruin our day. _(**sighs**) _Well I guess since I was pretty annoyed by this whole week of getting lost again and it takes a lot of energy pretending to be a smiling, happy idiot so I guess I'll take it out on these guys_.'

_**'Are you sure it wasn't just you being an idiot, your mask must be rubbing off on you?'**_

_'Aw shut it Kyuu_.'

As Naruto beat the crap out of the sound nins and Kyuubi laughed an evil laugh(_after all, Kyuubi is a demon_) at him, his friends and teacher sweapdropped when they saw Naruto rush into the battle.

'_Hm, these sound nin must be at least low jonin_.' Naruto thought as pretended to miss a punch as he directed his foot to kick the nin in the face, he stopped for a moment when he saw the others fighting their own opponents while he just finished his.

He thought that there was supposed to be 9 sound nins that were here, but he only saw 7 of them, the last two might be stronger than the others since he couldn't sense them. When he by chance noticed a blur somewhere in the trees going after Sakura that was already busy in a fight so he stopped him by throwing a punch to the face. The sound nin got angry and used a Katon justu against me which got me burnt a bit on my leg which made me slower, but I was fast enough to stab a kunai in his chest which probably punctured the lung so it means he's going to die pretty soon. As Naruto took out his kunai, he felt that something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what was wrong so he didn't notice that someone was going to attack him from behind, however, there were other indiviuals that noticed this attack too late.

**"Naruto! WATCH OUT!"**

yelled out Kakashi and Gai, but Naruto's leg was still injured enough to slow him down to only see who it was, but not enough time to to block to the might be fatal injury.

When Naruto saw the blade rushing towards him fast, he couldn't bring up his weapon in time and this might take Kyuubi a while to heal which will allow the time for the sound nin to finish him off. He braced himself for the pain the attack will make, but he didn't feel any pain instead, he saw something black rush in front of him and he felt something splat on his face a little. It was blood, the stranger looked to be the same age as him, and he was currently holding the enemy's blade with his hands, but it managed to pierce his shoulder a bit which caused the blood to hit Naruto's face. The stranger was currently struggling against the enemy which made the stranger growl slightly and said

"Hey, would you mind helping me because I don't think being sliced into sushi is the greatest thing in the world."

he couldn't tell whether he was being scarastic or something else, but he pushed the thought away as he made a kage bushin to knock out the sound nin while he took a closer look at the other teen which seemed to be relieved that the sound nin wasn't in his face anymore. He was going to offer the teen if he wanted to get healed, but then suddenly, the teen narrowed his eyes and pushed Naruto off to the side.

-----------Kuro's POV---------

'_Ouch, _

_Ouch, _

_**Ouch!'**_

'_shoulder bleeding, pocky almost dropping, but blond kid saved_.' was currently Kuro's thoughts as a clone of the blonde appeared and knocked the adult out.

_'The frick- what's going on here_?' was his thoughts before he noticed that someone was coming in behind the blonde, that man who was coming in from behind is angry had his fist out, and it had a slight glow to it. Something in Kuro told that it was dangerous so he reacted and pushed the blonde away, but it hit his chest of where his heart is and it **HURT**.

He coughed out blood as he fell down on one knee, holding on to where his heart is, and heard someone yell for help. He cursed inwardly as he noticed that he dropped his pocky. When he looked up from his spot, he saw a patch of spiky, yellow hair and sky, blue eyes which reminded me of Inari request as he asked one question before fainting.

"Hey, are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

The last thing I heard was a shocked gasp and a voice which said something I will very soon forget.

_**'Restoration commencing. Heart recovery at 5.'**_

_to be continued..._

AN: I love pocky, too, but not as much as Kuro-Chan(hah!) Normally, he probably wouldn't act this way, but he can't resist helping children or kids his own age even if he gets hurt, something to do with his childhood. Also, I want to ask this.(ahem)

Should I write another fanfic for Tales of Symphonia? It has Kuro in it, but a slightly different life/ way of living. The game is okay, but what got me hooked on it is when I read fanfics on it because it's really funny. You can check on my favorite's list on it even if some are selfinserts. Selfinserts sometimes may suck, but I think these are great and better then mine. So should I or should I not? I might try to draw some of the characters out, but I don't know how to show them, but when I do, I'll tell you.

Thanks to those who reviewed:

**ichigo14**

**Lyner137**

**Kazuma1**

**weirdoqueen1992**

**Dreamergirl92813**

And To Whoever Else That Thinks This Is Good. IF I Didn't Put your name in there, it's because I'm having problems with the computers.

** . **


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Well... This is the sixth chapter after a extremely long time, but it's still very short so i'll ty harder next time. I could only update when i'm at school or in the library and well... it kinda sucks and most of the fanfics i read are still not updating so i'm very bored. So i'm currently stuck because i got ideas for another story when i'm trying on this one.

Disclaimer: Okay, if you heard my saw, drills, guns, see your life flashing before your eyes again, you KNOW THAT I DON"T OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS OR SO AND SO. I do, however own my ideas and my character Kuro(including future ones and unknown) so you can't take him. (blows raspberry at lawers) Oh Oh... How the HELL did you fit that in your-

_**Chapter 6**_

After an hour worth of rants about how it was a sin not to eat ramen everyday, Naruto managed to calm down only to be distressed later when he found out that his ramen was cold and he had to make some more boiled water.

Kuro momentary blinked as he got his hearing back as he thought back to what he just heard. '_He's actually quite frightening when he's like that. Wonder if he only does that for ramen...'_

When they could finally eat, Kuro had to admit that the ramen was very nice. **VERY**. I mean, he only had barely any food to eat to survive and most of it, he ended up giving it to someone or something bad happens. Just because he worked as a cook before doesn't mean he gets free food. He was content with just eating this spiced up ramen.

_**Though...**_

Naruto seemed to be inhaling the ramen as he went to his fifth bowl, Kuro could only look in astonishment as he silently watched the human vaccum machine suck up the poor ramen that was quickly being sentenced to death by the yellow haired teen. It kinda looked like a sacrificial ritual. That's when the random thoughts begin to surface in his mind.

--------_**BEWARE. RANDOM WEIRD THOUGHTS**_-------------

"You are sentenced to death by The Uzumaki Naruto. Any last words?"

questioned the dark, shadowly like figure that was holding a hammer and staring down impassively onto the quivering ramen noodle that was looking at the being that was currently being held back by only caged bars that were slowly being opened.

"**PLEASE**! Don't send me down there! I'll do anything. Just don't-"

even before the nameless ramen noodle can finish his sentence, the boiled water was splashed down on the unfortunate noodle, making the noodle soft and the being in the cage rattled the bars when it caught the scent of the unfortunate as prayers were made for the nameless noodle.

The caged door was finally opened as the being called Uzumaki Naruto jump over and-

-----**END WEIRD, STRANGE THOUGHTS** -.-------------

"Kuro- san, hey! hello!!"

Called out an annoyed Nauro as he watched the dazed Kuro get his bearing back. He was calling out to him about 2 minutes ago, but he didn't respond so he resorted to yelling in his ear. For some reason, it felt oddly comfortable being in his presence a little, and it was oddly satisfying that Kuro looked content went he was eating.

_Though it could be that he liked the fact that someone liked his ramen as well._

When Kuro snapped out of his daze he looked back at the young blond with a questioning glance. Kuro noticed that there was no more noodles on Naruto's bowl and there was only one thought in his mind at this time.

_'He takes no prisoners'_

Tking Kuro's silence to continue, Naurto began to speak.

"I just wanted to ask where did you come from? If you've never been here before then were did you come from." Naruto cocked his head little to the side.

_**Kawaii expression 0.2/ kitsune style!**_

"The land."

Was his dry response, but before Naurto could whack him in the head for that, he quickly said,

"It's across the ocean where the other continents are."

When he saw Naruto's confused face, he went on to a 5 to 10 minute speech that he 'said' explained what he needed to know about where he used to live, but it made no sense to Naruto and even Kyuubi. When he was done, he just smiled and went to the showers. It took another 5 seconds to relize that he just avoided the question and talked him out what he wanted to know. He gave an outraged cry for the night.

--------**morning 5 A.M**----------

Kuro was just innocently sleeping on his nice fuuton when he heard the most annoying sound that he had the honor to hear.

Except that he doesn't want the honor and would gladly give it away.

Anyone want it?

No one?

Damn.

He automatically brought his left fist to the infurating source of his 3.56 seconds of life's problems when he heard two crunches. One was his while the other was someone else's hand. He slowly looked to what he just heard, contrast with the other who seemed to done the opposite and already headed out to the bathroom. He noticed a crushed alarm clock with two points of impact. 'Why would Naurto set the alarm at 5 A.M?' he thought as he tried to go back to sleep, but Naruto pulled at the covers.

"Kuro- san! wake up!" Naruto tried, he really did.

"Let me sleep!" said an equally stubborn Kuro, pulling the covers back.

**"Come on!"**

**"No!"**

**"Yes!"**

**"No!"**

Somewhere out there, an angel cried herself to sleep.

---------**Training Area 10**---------------(_13 minutes later_)

There were 3 indiviuals on the training ground, they were surrounded by a dense forest in which provided a nice shade for people when it gets too hot in the day. There were some animals searching for their daily meals, undisturbed except for the guards that would stand in place, but they didn't bother them. People were sleeping untrouble dispite the wars and happenings. Everyone was expecting things to stay the same quiet, nice day that could only happen in the morning before Lee and Gai starts random shouts of "**YOUTH"**.

**Too bad for them.**

Ten Ten's eye twitched as she watched a half asleep Kuro and an tired looking Naurto who dragged the half asleep Kuro. She slapped a hand to her forehead when she saw them both fall to the ground in union.

_**'This... is... going... to take a while.'**_

_to be continued..._

_AN_: I know this is a really slow fic and all, but (sigh) school really does make my head hurt, ideas come when I can't write them down until it's too late, and I'm having trouble remembering what some of the ideas were, but you don't have to worry because I still remember the main important parts. Also, I might not be able to read some of the reviews or requests so if I don't get to put any of your ideas, don't be offended. Also, I'm not really puting any pairings of yet because this is my first story and I don't want to mess it up and turn it into something terrible.

As for another matter, I feel sorry for Naruto to deal with a sleepy Kuro, that guy is harder to wake than prying Chouji away from an all you can eat shop. Thankfully, Naruto's determined. This story might take even longer because I wanna try to post a crossover between Tales of Symphonia and put an alternate Kuro in there with an different past. Also, I'm going to try to put another story with TOS and Yami no Matsei that will begin with Asato, if you like yaoi, fanfic has a lot of pairings like that. Also, I'll try to draw pictures of the characters.

Next chapter is going to be about how Ten Ten manages to get Naruto and Kuro to actually do the instructions. I don't who to feel sorry for, Ten Ten or Naruto and Kuro. Do Not Anger Women.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'm going to post this right after the sixth chapter so I don't have to worry about it and am going to try writing the next chapter during the holidays. This chapter has a bit of angst and fluff so yeah. It may seem a bit weird because I wrote this in the middle of the night and I spell checked it.

Disclaimer: I don't own… for now. -''- (smirk)

Chapter 7

"Okay Naruto, put that over there- Kuro drop that knife! Naruto! Not over there! Arghh!"

Ten Ten practically sank in despair when the whole chaos unfolded in front of her. She was trying to teach them how to hold the weapons properly without killing themselves when Naruto tripped randomly and dropped his sword. Said sword flew and nearly hit Kuro in the head. He had many visions of brains splattering and dissection. Ten Ten then tried to calm them both down, but it was like trying to stop a tsunami with a bucket. Let's have a moment of silence for her.

…

…

…

Now, currently, Naruto is trying to get Kuro to snap out of it. … it would have worked if not for the fact that Naruto was still waving around the sword that had nearly impaled his head. It took all of Kuro's reflexes and skills to keep all of his limbs, unfortunally, that won't prevent his nightmares of this day. Thankfully, Ten Ten managed to get Naruto and Kuro to calm down, how? Well this is how she did it.

While the one of the two were screaming (Naruto) and the other was running and ducking for dear life (Kuro), Ten Ten finally had enough.

"ALRIGHT! IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS INSTANT OR ELSE I'LL CUT YOUR (BEEP) WITH THIS AND I'LL-

-

-

-

-Half an hour later-

"-AND HACK IT WITH THIS, OKAY!"

A terrified chibi Naruto and chibi Kuro were currently hugging each other in fear when Kuro suddenly passed out in fright while Naurto starting hugging his knees and muttering, "It's going to be alright, nothing bad will happen..." A chibi-chibi Kyuubi (since Kyuubi is like over a couple of thousands of feet tall unless in human mode) was wide eyed and was adding all the words that Ten Ten said into his **DICTIONARY OF DOOM!**(Add cackle of **EVIL!**)

"Now."

A smile.

"Let's start now, shall we?"

Sparkles and flowers overflowed the air around Ten Ten as if nothing of the sort of the last half hour and it was all well...

_For now_.

-----------------2 hours later-----------------

Naruto and Kuro were practically doing perfect moves of a novice's level. As the swords clashed, Ten Ten made some observations.

"Naruto, you're doing well, but you need to control the power of your strikes or else it'll-"

Naurto jumped forward and slashed downwards with a strong downward thrust...

Only to get it embedded into a random rock and stuck.

While this scene was happening, Kuro took out a chair from... somewhere, and was busy taking a random photo shot now and then when no one was looking... Blackmail.

When they finally got Naruto's sword out of the random rock and start all over with this time being more careful except...

"**OUCH**!"

Yelped an if somewhat wounded Kuro. Apparently, he dropped his swords again; he had gotten a hand of using his swords a little, but not very much on the techniques. The blade had made a long gash on his arm and was bleeding into the ground. Naruto was alarmed by the injury and almost mother hened him since Kuro never really got any ninja training.

Though... Naurto probably worried enough for all three of them when Ten Ten heard about what happened, Kuro was impassive through it all since he causally took a medic kit from nowhere and begin banageing his wounds, he didn't really mind it since he was also covered with other bruises on his arms and legs.. Dodging Naruto's accidental swings were harder than it looks.

"It's okay Naruto. I'm fine, I been through worse."

Naruto look a little more worried when Kuro said that, but Kuro stuffed pocky into Naruto's mouth. He had to admit, it tasted sweet and nice... but not as good as his beloved **RAMEN**!

After Kuro handed out a pocky to Ten Ten as well, he ate another pocky and said sage like,

"Sweet stuff makes everything better... unless you're an misguided person who is being led to his doom."

Naruto and Ten Ten nodded even though they didn't know why and some people far away sneezed.

-

-

-

-

After that whole ordeal which they thanked Ten Ten even though they were slightly paranoid from what happened before and went on their merry little way... after trading insults to each other and either blocking or continuing them just for fun faster than Tsunade punches Jiariya when he flirts with her.

-

-

-

-

After bringing a particular insult about how short Naruto is, Kuro paused for a moment.

"Hey Naruto, what do you regularly eat?"

"What, ramen of course! Why do you need to know?"

A stern look fell into place on Kuro's face; Naruto was a little surprised when Kuro's normally laid back face took a sudden change.

"You do know that's not health or good for you right? I'm going to make you something good then!"

With a determined stance, he grabbed Naurto, and dragged him back to their apartment.

"**WAHHHH**!"

-

-

-

-

----------Naruto's house------

"Okay! It's ready!"

**Gasp**! o.o

"I noticed that you didn't have any ramen with vegetables so I made you some rice, corn, bread, and-"

"**EVIL**!" o

"Huh? It's only vegetable soup, Naruto. It's not as if it's going to kill you. Now, eat up" n.n

"But-but- _**Kuro**_!" . 

**sigh**

"It's not poisonous Naruto, just try it."

(_**Sad face**_)

"Well-uh... okay."

(_**Can't resist**_)

Sip, much, bite, gulp.

"Well?"

"It's **Great**! It's not horrible as they said they were!"

"What do you mean?"

Kuro started to get a little bit concerned about Naruto, noting that just eating that made him happy and that wasn't very much, but Naruto was now eating it as if the gods presented him with it.

"Well... the kids at school always said that vegtables are terrible and I kinda um, believed them so I avoided it a lot and I wasn't really allowed to eat in other places a lot si-since I pranked their shops so I stuck to ramen."

Naruto almost winced, knowing that it was a partial lie since it wasn't the whole truth on why the people hate him. Kuro caught the slip, but let it slip. Kuro started walking away and Naruto stopped eating for a moment when he noticed a serious look on his face.

"Huh? Kuro, whe-where are you going?"

He put on a smile, but inwardly he was hoping that Kuro wouldn't leave. Kuro pause for a moment, looked at Naruto with an blank look before dissolving into an extremely small smirk/smile and said,

"Well... I'm a cook and you never really ate anything before... so, I'm going to see how much you can eat before you can pass out. Considering how much ramen you ate, it's probably going to take days."

He quickly rushed into the kitchen before the cushion that Naruto threw could hit him.

"_That-that- __**JERK**_!" # . # (blush)

He sat down, still blushing and eating his food that Kuro made. Even though he tried hard to stay mad at Kuro, he could help, but let a small, soft smile grace his face as his eyes lingered on where Kuro exited.

'_Baka_'

Was also the current thought that Kuro had when he heard no more noise of complaint. He couldn't help, but feel as if this was familar and done many times as if it was natural. It was almost as if they were like family.

------Night(after dinner)-----

"**Wahh**! I'm full!"

A stuffed Naruto currently patting his stomach and almost nodding off. Kuro sighed when he came out of the shower and was dressed in long clothes for warmth. He noticed that Naruto was already falling asleep so he carried Naruto to his futon while wondering about Naruto's weight.

'_He's pretty light for a guy who stuffed himself today... I should probably ask the hokage about this_.'

He thought as he covered Naruto with the covers, seeing Naruto's face relax into a peaceful expression almost made him want to hug him.

_'Damn my softness with kids_.'

He slightly thought when he pulled away. For as long as he could remember, he couldn't resist a kid's pleading look or if they look sad. He tried to stop this, but little kids seem to be attracted to him like honey to bees. Thankfully, they never got injured when those people came...

He shook himself out of those depressing thoughts and started to leave Naruto to wash the dishes when something just pounded on Kuro's heart and nearly knocked him out. All of the sudden, he saw blurred images that he couldn't quite make out, but he could feel the emotions in the air and he could hear... people screaming. The emotions were that of despair, confusion, loathing, and complete hate without understanding. It was all directed at something very small, he couldn't quite see it, but it looked like a small bright bundle.

Just as quickly it appeared, it disappeared so fast it left him wondering if that really happened at at, he took a careful look at Naruto. When he saw that he was still peacefully sleeping, he gave a sigh of relief, and noted nothing was wrong. He started the slow walk back to the kitchen while having a sinking feeling in his chest.

-

-

-

-

-

Naruto was peacefully having a nice dream, a happy one where there was lots of food and about today's events when it turned bad. Worse than when you have a girlfriend that you thought was content and happy with you suddenly ditches you and you find out she was just going out with you for fun and is actually going out with your best friend.

Everything turned dark and bloody red. It usually started this way, he started having these nightmares ever since he was 5 to the age of 9 when he met Kyu-chan who helped blocked them out, but then, around his 2 years after, they started again. When the third Hokage found out about it, he gave Naruto extremely strong sleeping pills that worked with the help of Kyuubi, but they were lately starting to get stronger after Sasuke left and he forgot to eat some after having dinner with Kuro.

It was almost like watching a movie clip except he could feel everyone's emotions and feeling pain didn't help. He wouldn't mind if it shown him getting beaten by the villagers, but no, it had to show him something he wasn't prepared for.

"You **demon**! Get away from us you **monster**!"

"Honestly, I almost thought he was one of **us**."

"You're **nothing**. _**Pathetic**_."

All of those words stabbed his soul and made him cry out in fear. Why-why would his friends said that- no, it wasn't his friends, it was just an illusion.

But...

It felt so real and the emotions in the air of pure loathing...

Then, it started to get worse.

Screams filled the air.

Something moist spattered against his face.

He slow wiped his face to see...

**BLOOD**.

He screamed when he realized he was surrounded by dead bodies and he saw that there was someone holding someone else by the throat.

He ran, hoping to stop that person, but he was too late.

The blood was beautiful, the way it neatly colored the ground, and slides down the sword.

Naruto shook his head.

"**NO**! Stop putting these thoughts into my **HEAD**!"

Then, he realized that the owner of the blood was still alive, but being tortured by the one holding him. When he saw that the person who was torturing the other '_He looks familiar_.' licked the blood from the other in delight Naruto ran forward to try to stop him, but then he forced down by a strong arm and when he opened his eyes. He saw

HIMSELF.

He screamed and everything shattered.

**"Naruto! Wake up!"**

Huh?

**"You baka!"**

...Kuro?

Thin, but strong arms wrapped around him and held him tightly while rubbing his back.

Hmm? I could breathe easier...

He turned his head to the person that was comforting him, he notice a bandage slipping of the person. The gash on the person was practically healed, but it looked so familiar...

"You were just having a nightmare, go back to sleep okay."

He made a small wince in protest. Hands brushed through his hair like a mother would to their child.

It felt foreign, but... nice.

"I'll stay with you okay?"

Slight fear was still showing through.

"**Promise**."

He snuggled deeper into the person's chest and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**"Promise."**_

To be continued.

AN: A little hint on what's to come. If you're worried about it becoming a pairing, you don't really have to be because Kuro is acting more or less like a Mother/Father/ (older) brother/ sister. It's like that because they both didn't have any family members and It's because of something in the past… (Spoiler)

It could, however, turn to a pairing depending on events, but the fic doesn't really focus on that so (shrugs) either way I suppose. Until next time. Oh and if you want to know about Naruto's nightmares, its part of the plot and the reason why Kuro's is there.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Here's the new chapter, which is actually still in progress. You could try to read it carefully in case it has some hints to **WHY** Naruto has those dreams. I'm probably not going to focus on pairings until maybe a continuation to this fic. Since it's is almost midnight now, I'm not going to put in the author's note much.

Disclaimer: (In a desert) Gasp! Is that what I think it is?! (Runs towards object) IT'S- Oh wait, it's just a glass of water. Damn. In other words I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 8**

Naruto woke up to a warm and fuzzy feeling. Also, apparently there was something in his bed as well.

'_Crap! I thought I left Mr. Fuzzy Mits in the closet so Kuro won't find- ...Wait a minute. This __**'thing' **__is warm, firm as in __**solid**__ and not a figment of his imagation which means it could be a __**'person'**_Naruto carefully and calmly pulled the blanket off and while not looking at whoever it was...

And promptly grabbed the person and threw whoever it was towards the wall.

"**Ahhhh!!!!"** o 

**SMACK!!**

Thankfully, for if this person died this fanfic would not continue so using whatever self preservation skills he had obtained by training with Naruto, Kuro dragged Naruto's futon with him along with the pillows and such to cushion himself as much as he could from the almost fatal blow. The smacking sound was when he threw the pillow at Naruto's direction with one thought in his mind.

_'If I'm going down, I'm taking someone down with me!.' _

When they finally got out of their stunned daze, they stared at each other for a minute, well, Naruto was still in a bit of a daze since Kyuubi was talking to him.

'_**You know... Even though it's good to be cautious as a ninja, you shouldn't toss a person to a wall if they're just starting to learn self defense...**_'

'_**Shut up! **__I thought he was an enemy! What was he doing there anyway?_' '.'?

_**'... YOU seriously don't remember what happened last night?'**_ Kyuubi sounded a little surprised.

_'What? Did something happ-'_

"As much as I like being tossed to the wall first thing in the morning with a pounding headache, I'm going to go get ready so anytime you're done staring off into space, breakfast will be on the table when I'm done."

Came the **irritated** voice in Kuro's direction. He was slightly twitching, but Naruto noticed that Kuro looked slightly relieved when he looked at his direction and walked away.

_'... You really don't remember what happened last night?'_

'_Well... I think I had another of one of those dreams, but... I can't really remember it this time and... I feel as if I had the most sleep in __**years**__... Do you know what's happening to __**me**_

_'Well I have a __**theory**__, but I still need more information if it's true...'_

_'Huh? What's wrong?'_

_'Kit... as much as I know how much does hurts you... Try to not do take one of those pills that you take to go to sleep tonight.'_

_**What! Kyuubi! **__You know what __**dreams**__ I keep getting-'_

_'Yes I know, but if I'm correct, you might not get those nightmares __**anymore**_

_**'Really?'**_

There was an awful amount of hope placed on those words and Kyuubi nearly winced, thinking of the possibilities if it didn't work.

_**'Trust me**_.'

_**'... Thanks Kyuubi**_.'

The smile of an innocent child that went through many of what even demons would fear was shown on his face.

"**Naruto! Do you want to eat or not?!"**

Kuro's voice came from the dining room which broke Naruto out of his thoughts and replied with a cheerful response as he started to walk towards the dining room.

"Coming! **Hey- no fair!** That's my **favorite**!"

_**raspberry**_

_**"EVIL! EVIL!"**_ o 

Kyuubi laughed a little mentally in Naruto's mind as he watched all of these events that were happening in Naruto's life. Though... there was still the possibility that he was wrong so he did something that a demon was never seen doing.

_**He prayed.**_

He prayed for the new friend that Naruto has just acquired to be the one that was suppose to help end Naruto's problems and get rid of them for good.

"**Hey!** **No fair** on using your size as an advantage!"

"_Well_, whose **fault** is it for eating an _**unhealthy**_ amount of _ramen_?"

_**growl**_

Kyuubi watched all this happening with a sense of change that was about to come.

AN: There... chapter 8, I'm sorry if you're not happy with this, but don't worry, I already have ideas for the next **chapters**. So for now, Bye! Thank you for reading this. XD


End file.
